Saving the Wizarding World
by love all the people
Summary: Three kids, sent back through time to save an important figure in Wizarding history. Now, three teens, fighting for their lives and each other. What happens when they call for backup, who will make dangerous enemies and who will make life saving friends? Who will fall for who and will they all save what matters the most in the end? Harry Potter, meet Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione pov

It was late afternoon at Camp Half-Blood, and I had just come back from Junior advanced magic with Lou Ellen. (My bunk is in the Hecate cabin and, yeah, Hecate's my mom.) I heard footsteps coming up the cabin porch, and a blonde head of hair peered around in the half gloom.

Draco studied me, the mistrust obvious in his deep grey eyes.

"Chiron would like to see you in the Big House in five minutes." He said curtly and then practically threw himself from the room.

I swallowed down the lump of self-pity in my throat. No one likes the Hecate kids, especially since our mother chose to fight for the Titans in the Second Titan War. We're too powerful and creepy. I mean, yeah, we're respected but out of fear, not friendship. And it's really hard if you like someone. You know, like, _like_ someone.

Hmph. That's me getting all philosophical, and I'm only eleven. Some of the god's say that I am too young to come to camp, that I have not proved myself worthy enough. However there are three of us, me and Draco are eleven, and Draco has a sister, who is ten years old. We all grew up quickly, attracted unwanted attention of _them. _That's when our protectors decided to bring us to CHB. However not without some complications.

I mentally pulled myself together, and muttered goodbye to Lou. She looked at me like she knew what I was going through, but she didn't. Nobody did, apart from us. I took a couple of steady steps, and headed towards the Big House.

Now, whatever heard about my home, from whichever source, you have to know that it is beautiful. There's the glittering, sea-green ocean in the distance and mysterious sprawling woods to the east. There are massive strawberry fields in the west, tended to by the Demeter cabin and, occasionally, by Mr D. It has a small central canoe lake and around 20 or so cabins (designed by Olympus' head architect, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena) built in the shape of an omega.

On my way up to Chiron's, I passed the Hephaestus forges, the arts and crafts building and the coliseum. That's where I saw Annabeth (yes, the same Annabeth) trying to beat up her boyfriend. It was proving to be an unsuccessful attempt, he still had the curse of Achilles.

This place is my home, wacky as it is.

I'd walked further up the valley without noticing, lost in all my thoughts. Nearing the pale baby blue house. I stamped up the porch and pushed the door open, expecting Chiron, expecting normality, expecting anything but what I saw.

Draco, Chiron and Luna!

I smiled a small happy smile. It was nice to have one person at least who took the time to talk to me and the other Hecate cabin. She didn't look at stereotypes or care about her reputation, that's why we all like her. She is a cutie, and she babbles on about obscure facts and animals, some of which are pretty unbelievable.

Hang on, there was me, Draco and Luna in this room. Three of us. And those rumours of I'd heard, about England. This was a quest.

Chiron evidently saw the look of dawning comprehension on my face, so he asked me to say what I knew. Gods this was awkward, me knowing more than a couple of Athena kids! I could see any credibility I'd had crumbling around me. However, Chiron's eyes showed that he was waiting for me to speak.

"Ok, so you know the mortals have fairy tales." I started. The two nodded. "About witches and wizards. Um, well … they're real."

Wow, they actually did not know that. They both had shocked looks on their faces and seemed to want to ask about 20 or so questions at the same time. I wasn't finished yet though.

"They have a very active, undetected community around the world, however the fate of its world now lies in Britain. Although other countries would beg to differ and say that they are the ones who'll be heroes, they really aren't. Within Britain is the most prestigious Wizarding School around. Hogwarts." I paused here waiting for the expected laugh. Needless to say, there wasn't any.

"About five years ago, a very powerful Dark wizard resurfaced after eleven years of supposed death. " I got interrupted then.

"How does a wizard 'supposedly' die?" asked Luna. The answer was kind of obvious, but good question.

"Well, the wizard in question, fired a killing curse which backfired for some unknown reason. However by the act of killing the two other people in the house, the wizard attached a piece of his soul onto the only living thing in the room. The young toddler whom he had been trying to kill. So he was unable to die, and gained a new form through dark means." That was a mouthful to say and I was just repeating verbatim what mom had told Lou Ellen.

"Unfortunately, it also left a trace, and a connection to the wizard who tried to kill him. The killing curse leaves a mark on anything it touches. A bad side-affect is that it gives out a signal to any lurking monsters. Like our demigod scent."

Luna looked a bit green, but Draco was staring at me, intrigued by what I was telling them.

"Anyways, I'm betting that we have to go protect him from any Greek monsters that might try to kill him. After all he is about to be thrust into a war because of a prophecy." Chiron nodded his head.

"Indeed Miss Granger, an old friend has asked for three demigods to assist him in this matter. To befriend, teach and protect Mr Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Luna pov

There are certain things that shock me, being told I was a demigod was not one of them. Being told that there was an entire Wizarding world, however, was a completely different matter.

I mean, I'm British. I was found by Grover in Britain and I didn't have the faintest idea about the magical community that had, apparently, been under my nose all along. Ahh, I'd zoned out again, alright I'm listening to Hermione now. Urgh, I don't like ADHD.

One point seemed to bother her though.

"Um, Chiron? Harry Potter is sixteen years old, we're eleven. And ten." She shot a look at me.

"How are we supposed to complete our quest?" She asked. Chiron did not seem worried though.

"All will be explained –"

"We're going through a portal, aren't we?" said a previously silent voice. "We are going through a dangerous, back-through-time tunnel, made by Hecate!" Hermione flinched, but Draco's had gotten higher and higher throughout the time he had been talking. A clear sign that he was absolutely terrified. I winced internally. We all knew what he had gone through to get here, the version he told us anyway. And it was enough to give a Cyclops nightmares. I didn't want to talk about it, no one did.

I moved to go comfort him, when someone beat me to it. Hermione went and sat down next to Draco, knowing instinctively that just being there was the best comfort. Maybe she knew about Draco's secret crush on her. I doubt it. He kept it exceedingly quiet, he was completely terrified of the consequences of his unrequited crush. At least to my knowledge.

Hermione spoke, "We won't use a portal then Draco, 'kay?" She shot a dark look at Chiron. "We'll use a time turner."

Okay. Even Draco'll admit that we were completely stumped by that one.

After Hermione had explained what time turners were, we all went off to tell our siblings what we were doing. It was were to think that we were giving up five years of our lives to do this. Actually, it was more like we were-are going to live our lives in a parallel timescape. Our two lives could never allowed to meet until our younger selves had gone to Hogwarts. It was weird to think that there was another me living somewhere around England, right now.

I felt bad for Hermione, she would be leading this quest by herself and Draco was being rather unfriendly. Or very, very shy. I kept this to myself though, she was not the type to accept my pity.

I'd like to say my siblings to the news well, but I'd be lying. Annabeth seemed especially shocked. Yes we had just come out of a war, however it wasn't as if we were going to make a decision that would make or break the newly rediscovered Wizarding world. No yet anyway.

"Think about it this way Annabeth, you'll probably see us in about a week, except we'll all be the same age as you and Percy." Whilst she was pulling Draco and I into a back breaking hug. The aforementioned boyfriend of hers just watched us amusedly.

"Yeah, don't worry Annie," She frowned. "Me and 'Mione will look after Luna."

She just looked marginally comforted, as if doubting their fighting abilities. She obviously hasn't seen Hermione in action. I on the other hand was looking at Draco quizzically, as in, what's up with the 'Mione?

When we finally entered our cabin, we didn't have to do anything. Two wooden trunks stood open beside our beds, packed with everything we would need. Spell books, robes, hats, wands…

I looked at Draco.

Draco looked at me.

We both looked at the wands…

In an instant we and grabbed them and the spell books, reading through them feverishly to find a good spell. Yes, I know I am a daughter of Athena, but who am I to give up being able to do magic? Anyway, I was interested in how it worked, and practise is always part of understanding, isn't it?

I suddenly found the perfect spell.

"Aguamenti!" I said, pointing my wand at Draco. Nothing happened.

"Aguamenti, Aguamenti, AGUAMENTI! You stupid stick." Shaking it all over the place. Now Draco and I were both soaked to the skin, most of our stuff was as well, possibly some of our unfortunate brothers and sisters too. Hermione rushed in, oblivious to the glares she was getting from the other Athena kids. Her trunk came floating behind her, and yes, I did just say floating.

"What did you do?" She asked exasperatedly.

I think we all thought it was pretty obvious, so none of us said anything. She just sighed and circled her fingers. All the water evaporated, along with the trunks. We all gave her unbelieving looks.

"I transported them to the Big House," Hermione smiled sadly. "It's time to say goodbye."


End file.
